


Scout needs a break

by JahStorybook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Arguing, Dad Spy, Engi is the only one with amy sense, Hurt Scout, M/M, Pent up frusration, Short Scout, fight me, let him rest, scout needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: A fic about how Spy and Sniper don't see eye to eye when regarding Scout.Or,  4 times Spy and Sniper fought about Scout and 1 time Scout got hurt becaude if it.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

Its not that Spy hated his son being with a man, not at all actually, and Scout knew that, but getting him to stay in the same room as Sniper was impossible at best, let alone getting the two to get along, so Scout had been worried for a while that something would happen between the two that would end up with more than a little blood spilled. It hadn't always been so bad, but ever since Sniper had first kissed him, months ago while they were sitting outside his camper under the infinitely glowing stars, Scout's first thought was 'holy shit, he likes me,' immediately followed by 'Spy is gonna kill him, holy shit!'

Sure enough, while the relationship between the Bostonian runner and the Aussie assassin grew stronger and more beautiful, the stress and tension between Sniper and Spy also grew and festered, quickly devolving from a civil ignorance of each other to open glares and occasional curses and quips. It was inevitable that a fight would occur at some point, but Scout was left completely shocked when it actually happened for the first time.

* * *

The day started normal enough, or so Scout thought. He had just returned to the base from sleeping in Sniper's van all afternoon and he was starving. His quick drop by in the kitchen was when things went bad, as there was a certain father leaning against the door, smoking a cigarette. 

"Scout," he stated, eyes raking over his son in one quick deductive sweep. "Where were you?" Scout chuckled nervously at the question, looked at his feet for a moment, and when he looked up the lovesick grin on his face was surely enough to answer the Spy.

"I was hanging out with Snipes. In his van." Noticing the look on Spy's face, Scout quickly added, "We were uh, just talking."

"Talking," Spy repeated, watching Scout as he went to the fridge, staying in step behind him but walking much more calmly than the younger man. Obviously he didn't buy it for a second, maybe because some kissing had been involved. Scout hid his face between shelves looking for something to snack on so he wouldn't have to look his father in the eyes. Although Spy would never admit it, he'd been pacing the whole base quietly looking for Scout for the past hour.

"That's right, and it's none of your business, is it, you bloody Spook?" Sniper's gruff voice sent shivers down Scout's back and he closed the fridge door, standing up straight. The sudden tension in the room was unmistakable. When he turned around the two were holding eye contact.

"How lovely, you left that smelly van for once," Spy bit back, voice low and eyes not breaking away from Sniper's for a second. Scout suddenly felt like he was watching two wild animals.

"That's right, thought I'd come here to be close to Scout for once. You know, make an effort to be near him?" The implications behind his words were what really made Spy flick his cigarette down, eyes now full of anger. Scout stepped between them, sensing that things were about to go down.

"If you have something to say then out with it, you wretched man." Sniper took a step forward and judging by the look on his face and his sudden snarl, Scout wasn't sure he should even be letting them speak to each other. 

"Woah, easy guys! Why don't we just go, somewhere else, Snipes," he suggested, approaching him slowly.

"In a minute, Pumpkin. I do have something to say, you bloody useless Spy." Scout put his hand on the tall Aussie's chest, holding him back. "You've never cared about him before, maybe you should stop actin like you do all of a sudden."

"Sniper!" His boyfriend didn't break eye contact with Spy. His words hit Scout harder than they ever would the Frenchman, but Snipes wasn't listening to him.

"It is hardly a pretence, not that I expect you to know affection or care when you see it, filthy jarman." Now worried Sniper would really go after him, Scout grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"That's enough, stop," he yelled, glaring at Spy. Sniper seemed to back off a little, but not before getting in one last line. One last painful, stabbing line.

"Fine. I'd much rather take you back to bed than deal with this pompous asshole, anyway." That's all it took. Spy stomped out the discarded cigarette on the floor and started over to both of them, grabbing Scout by the arm and jerking him away.

"Hey!" Sniper made a grab for the loose sleeve of Scout's hoodie but Spy was quicker, yanking him back. "Spy! Dad! He was just playin round, calm down!"

"This man is not trustworthy and I will not allow you to be alone with him any longer," Spy all but growled, accent thicker as more emotion overtook him. 

"He isn't a kid, wanker!" Spy deposited Scout behind him like some sort of wolf protecting it's cub, a gesture that, if not so patronizing, would have been heartwarming for Scout. But, and he hated to think this, it was too late for Spy to protect him like a kid.

"No, but he's barely a man, either, and yet you've been putting your hands on him! You disgust me," Spy seethed, removing his jacket. At that point, both of them were beyond reason and getting ready to bloody each other up, all while Scout stood there shocked and frightened. He'd never had to break up a fight like this before and he was somewhat afraid of getting between them. What had his Ma done when his older brothers started shit? 

"Trust me, Spook, it wasn't just my _hands_ he wanted." Scout stared in horror as Spy lunged, deciding that he _would_ step between them. There was no other option, really. Neither was going to stop on there own.

"Alright, alright! We get it," Scout shouted as loud as he could, grabbing Spy's elbow and pulling him back, keeping them apart. They both towered over him, he realized, and could just push him aside. Spy wasn't even struggling against his hand and his grip was already loose. "Both of you shut the hell up and pay attention or I'll fuckin' beat both your asses!"

"Pumpkin, he's askin for it," Sniper said, the words practically pushed through his teeth, not lookin down at the small man keeping him in place. 

"Oui, just sit this one out, Scout. I'm going to carve this man up like one of his beloved _pumpkins_." That made Sniper tremble with angrer, the tremors almost visible to Scout.

"You realize _he's _pumpkin, right? Last I checked he isn't cut up." Arms came around Scout then and he was being pulled away from the two. They instantly were at each others throats, literally in Spy's case, trying to kill the other. A brief attempt to struggle resulted in the arms dragging him further away so he stopped, glancing up. Engi must have heard the commotion and came running to investigate. He was holding the squirming runner back, face completely unamused as he watched the fight unfold between his teammates. 

"Son, they've been dancing around this for too long. Best you just wait it out and say what you need to when respawn spits em out." He may have a point. Niether of them were going to hear him. "Besides, no sense in getting yourself hurt over whatever they're fighting over right now."

"He's my son," Spy cried out fiercely, socking Sniper in the jaw. Snipes was quick to draw back and kick him in the abdomen, punching him right back afterwards.

"And he's my boyfriend, but I don't go around treating him like that!" Engi seemed to pale a little, glancing down at me.

"They're fighting over you? Hell, this ain't gonna solve nothin." 

And it didn't, not that time.


	2. Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See it's coming along!

Not even a week after the first fight things were becoming strained on the base again. In-round Snipes and Spies were dropping like flies on the Blu team as the Red Sniper and Spy took their shared aggression out on the enemy. This had been a suggestion from Medic and Scout could already see it failing. Even though they'd gotten some of their anger out during the fight it was obviously building right back up every time they made eye contact. Their second fight wasn't as painful as the first but it was worse, a lot worse, and Scout knew it wasn't the last.

* * *

For the whole match, Scout kept an eye on the both of them just in case. He'd suspected Spy was planning something when he seen him sneaking around their own base and the suspense was making him antsy and anxious. Fighting after hours was one thing, the administrator understood 8 healthy men and Pyro, people who all killed for a living, would get into trouble here and there, but killing while in-round was completely out of the question: they could both get into a lot of trouble. 

However, neither of them tried anything and the match was over quickly that day thanks to their rivalry and what soon became a competition to kill more Spies or kill more Snipers. It wasn't until afterwards when almost all of them had gathered in resupply changing that Scout knew something was going to happen for sure. Just as Soldier and Pyro left, Sniper had come up behind him and wrapped those long arms around Scout's waist, pulling the runner flush against the other mercenary with a quiet sigh. The gesture itself wasn't super rare, they hugged all the time, but this was the first time they'd so much as appeared to be together outside of Sniper's van and the bold move caught a few stares.

"You uh, you good, Snipe?" He was downright snuggling with Scout, arms caging Scout in so tightly he couldn't even turn to look at the taller man.

"Just tired today, pumpkin." Just as Scout reached up to touch Sniper's arm in a comforting manner, the arms and Sniper both disappeared. Jerking around to see what happened, he was caught off guard by Spy now standing between Sniper and him, clearly having just pulled the Aussie off Scout, and was glaring at him as if daring him to try something.

"Not here," he said, turning to look at Scout and then Medic and Engi. Whether he meant they couldn't fight here or Sniper wasn't allowed to touch Scout, the Bostonian didn't know, but he guessed it must be both.

"Snipes, come on man, let's just go," he begged, not wanting to see a repeat of the last fight between his father and boyfriend. He tried to step around Spy only to be pushed back.

"You've been breathing down my neck all week, Spook. You got a problem?" Medic started to step forward but Engi held him back, shaking his head. The Texan just seemed to know that if someone got in the middle of this it'd end badly. Except for maybe Heavy, but the gentle giant was gone, out in Uphill looking for his canteen that he dropped during round one of the match.

"Oui. Keep your hands off him." Spy's voice was plain, calm even, but Engi seemed to hear something in it to worry the man. He whispered something to Medic that had him leaving quickly before slowly making his way to Scout, cautious when he had to pass Spy.

"Partner, why don't you step on over here." Engi was able to pull him away just as Spy grabbed Sniper and threw him into the locker where Scout had been, knife flying towards him. Sniper was able to avoid it and get his kuhkri out. He swung it by, missing Spy and nearly hitting Scout in the process, only missing thanks to Engi's reflexes. "Dag nabbit, you watch where you point that thing mister!"

"Both of you, knock it off," Scout tried to yell, but his voice had become shaky seeing this unfold. He knew it was just because he was overwhelmed but the fact that he sounded scared made his eye twitch in aggravation. The two didn't have this many weapons laying around last time.

"What is this?" Engi and Scout both looked up as Medic came back in, Heavy in tow. The Russian's steps made the bench shake slightly when one of Spy's knives came flying past Sniper and almost hit Medic. Both Spy and Sniper were lifted off the ground and thrown apart. 

"Herr Demo, can you see to it that Spy gets back to his room," Medic requested of the slightly less drunk than usual man stumbling in to see what we were all doing.

"Aye, he'll -hiccup- get there fine!" Demo dragged Spy away and Heavy restrained the near rabid Sniper when he made to go after him.

"Snipes! Seriously, dude, stop!" Finally Sniper was still, eyes going from angry to annoyed to guilty.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin, I don't know what came over me." Based on the glare he got back, Snipes was clearly not forgiven that night. 


	3. Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to stop getting so involved with the plot and just make a short little one shot before this becomes my next baby and then this happened. Whoops, have some deep character build and background stuff, I guess.  
~Jah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mentions of verbal fighting in this one, and mentions of a steamy moment with Sniper. Decided a break from violence would be good

That same day, when the sun began to set, Scout made his way to Spy's smoking room of all places. He'd have gone to see Sniper first, but something told him most of this nonsense was because of Spy's over protective nature than Sniper's inability to let things go. He unknowingly was the reason for the third fight his dad and Sniper got into.

* * *

A gentle knock drew Spy off his armchair and to the door. All evening he'd been expecting Medic or Engi to drop by, but as he opened the door he was met with none other than his son. The boy was standing there nervously tapping his foot and bouncing. The two made breif eye contact before Spy turned away, leaving Scout to enter on his own. Had he known this was who would show up he wouldn't have prepared a speech on why Snipers were ungodly people who he despised. Now he'd have to improvise.

"Sit," he offered, gesturing to the chair adjacent to his armchair, which he returned to. His son shuffled his feet, unsure. "Just sit."

"I'm going to I just... Fine." He sat, eyes turned down and hands resting on his bouncing knee. 

"I presume you're here to tell me off, as you would say," Spy guessed, leaning back and opening his kit to remove a cigarette.

"Nah, not today." His tone surprised Spy, and he found himself shutting his desguise kit and setting it down, forgetting about his smokes.

"You... are here for something else, then?" The waves of anxiety coming off the loud mouthed boy had Spy a bit anxious himself.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk. Ask why you've been so... Why you've been pickin fights, is all. With Snipes." He wasn't by any means calm or reserved, but here he was, Spy's son, approaching an issue with just the smallest hint of grace. He suppressed the pride that started to swell within him quickly, knowing there were more pressing matters.

"Ah, yes. That-"

"Sniper," Scout interupted, sensing the insult before it left Spy's mouth.

"That _Sniper,_" Spy amended, wrinkling his nose distastefully. Here, in the safety of his room, he let the pretense of being a stranger to Scout fall and allowed himself to just be a father for once. "That man has no hold on his temper, Dash, why do you-" Scout raised his hand, a move that shocked but successfully silenced Spy. 

"I'm not here to tell you all the great things about Sniper, dad. I'm here to ask why you hate him so much." Was this even his son, this half composed boy? Where was the boy who shouted obscenities and threw things when he wanted to interrupt someone? Who didn't think before he talked?

"You know I don't like sharing information without something in return," Spy said, hoping now that Scout would just leave. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He wasn't ready for his son to be more mature than him. 

"You can ask me one thing about me and Snipes' relationship." Thrown off, Spy's eyes went wide.

"Why on earth would I want to know anything about that?!" Scout chuckled nervously, clearly embarrassed.

"Nothin like that, dad. And becuse you seem to think he's a bad guy and I know you want to know what's in his camper." He truly had him there.

"Fine. You wish to know why I dislike him? I do not trust him, Dash! Ever fiber of my being is telling me I cannot trust him and I am a trained Spy," he seethed, sitting forward. "If I don't even trust him as a teammate how do you expect me to trust him with my only child? No, absolutely not! It's out of the question," he ranted on. "I will not stand aside while he threatens..."

"Threatens what?" Spy didn't mean to let any of that last part slip out.

"You, Dash." In fact, that was not all of it. Sniper was a threat to Spy's plans for when he returned home. He'd hoped to be a better father, spend more time with his son and wife as a family. If my son was off in Australia with an assassin I wouldn't get that chance.

"Dad, I'm not some little kid, you know that right?" Glancing into Scout's eyes, all Spy could see was the 3 year old son he'd abandoned.

"Hardly." Scout glared but Spy was not being sarcastic. He truly did still see Dash as a child, as his child, and that had nothing to do with how Scout acted or grew to be such a thin and narrow boy.

"Well I'm not a kid, dad, I'm twenty-frickin-four, alright? I can take care of myself." He stood up and Spy joined him, catching his arm.

"Please, wait." He stood still, not looking at him but giving Spy a chance to speak.

"You said I could ask a question about you two. There is something I want to know." His cheeks flushed red and he turned his face to look at Spy finally.

"You're joking, right? Now?" Despite his awkward embarrassment and glare, I nodded.

"What do the two of you... actually do in his van?" he blushed even more.

"We really don't do much. Sniper likes to clean his guns, organise them, and I mostly just lay around and annoy him." Mostly, Spy thought with a grimace. He was certain that Scout was _mostly _telling the truth, and if not he really didn't want to know. "I know you give me a lot of shit for, ya know, being a virgin, but it's actually kinda true. I told Snipes I wasn't ready for that."

"Nnng, no, please. You can stop there, thank you, Dash." Spy let him go then, watching as he took a few steps and then stopped.

"You say you don't trust him because you're a spy but that isn't it, ya know. You don't trust him because you're a dad." Scout had a small smile on his face."I think you don't like him brcause you don't want me to date an asshole," he said calmly and left right after that to speak with Sniper, closing the door behind himself and leaving Spy to fall back into his chair, a million thoughts racing through his head.

Did Dash just imply that he was right to judge Sniper? Was he saying this was all just natural paternal instincts? Was it? What did he mean Sniper was an asshole? Standing up and walking to his desk, Spy decided to have a drink.

* * *

Things were calm for Scout the rest of the month, leading him to think his conversation with Soy had done the trick. He had just slipped into a false sense of security, sitting in Sniper's van, and was feeling real good. So if his hands ended up under Sniper's shirt maybe he was okay with that. And if one of Sniper's hands found its way down Scout's waist band, well, that wasn't so bad either.

After he left to head back to the base his neck was covered in hickeys and he had to stop to make sure he didn't have any outright noticable marks. One was almost an ugly bruise from where Sniper got a little over zealous and bit too hard, scaring Scout and ending their little moment. He was a little disappointed bmin himself for freaking out about it now, Snipes was careful he wouldn't hurt Scout.

Stopping turned out to be a mistake, apparently, because as he tried pulling his collar up a hand caught his and he was suddenly staring at Spy's angry face.

"What is this," he asked in obvious alarm, tugging his shirt down to get a better view of the red marks. 

"It's nothin' I swear! Just uh, just an allergic reaction." Fuck. That sounded weak even to Scout's ears. 

"This was Sniper's doing then," Spy said. Scout grimaced. 

"We just got a little carried away is all," he squeaked, noticing how easy it was to read Spy when he was angry. Scout grabbed his arn when he turned towards the trail Scout had walked to get to Sniper's van. "It's nothing, Spy, I promise!"

"_Nothing _does not leave such an angry mark on my only child," Spy all but hissed. "I'm going to gut that man." Scout tried to get in front of him but Spy cloaked and slipped away, leaving Scout to make a mad dash towards Sniper's van. He slid on a few rocks but got there in record time, not stopping for breath. He banged on Snipers door urgently.

"Snipes!" The door flung open to a disheveled Sniper, who was wearing even less than when Scout left.

"Pumpkin? Whatsa matter?" Dash, having took one big gulp of air, shoved his way into the camper and closed the door.

"Spy saw the hickey you left and I think he may actually kill you this time," Scout managed to get out, back pressed firmly to the door. Sniper went from confused to aggravated quickly.

"That-"

"Sniper! Do. Not. Fight him." After seeing them trying to carve each other up, he could not stress enough how much he couldn't handle another fight.

"Not gonna hit him, pumpkin, don't worry." Scout worried. 

"Sniper, get out here this instant!" Stopped by Scout blocking the door, all Sniper could do was shout back.

"Get lost, Spook, I'm not in the mood." Scout breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into the metal frame. Of course, Spy didn't leave an continued to shout from outside, but there was no blood or respawning this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Spy's problem with Sniper really is just because in Spy's head Scout is still a kid. He is having a hard time accepting that Sniper isn't a creep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna jump right in on this one. Since it's short i threw in some emotional damage for Scout, so be warned.

"Imbecile."

"Wanker."

"Brute."

"Back stabbin coward!" 

"Filthy jarman!"

The sun had just started to set, offering a beautiful but momentary distraction from the yelling. It had been going on for hours now with no sign of stopping soon, leaving everyone in the lounge room miserable. At first they were just arguing over something Scout had already forgotten about, but that quickly deteriorated into Spy losing his temper and flicking his burning cigarette at Sniper, who retaliated by starting a lame insult war.

"Ugh, Heavy can not concentrate! Both of you, shut up!" His booming voice did not deter the two mercenaries as Heavy glared at them. Even Medic, the patient man he was, had begun to tap his captured pawn against the table irratably while staring at nothing.

”Useless, untrustworthy-“

”Good for nothin’ lying-“

"What are you guys even fighting over," Scout finally snapped, throwing the coloring book he'd been drawing in down. Pyro had handed it to him recently telling him it was a gift and he'd figured coming here would be a great idea as long as he had it. Clearly he was wrong.

"You," Spy snapped back at him, voice practically venomous and sharp enough to cut the thickest glass.

"So that's what this is? You still up my ass because of yesterday?" Neither of them realized how close Scout was to screaming in frustration. He wasn't scared this time, though. Demoman was sitting on the couch next to him drinking and Medic and Heavy were playing chess not ten feet away. There would be no fighting today, or so he thought.

"You crossed a line, putting your hands on him! Do you really think Scout is ready for that kind of intimacy?" Scout wasn't ready for all of his frickin' teammates to be hearing this.

"Spy! Will you please stop! Please!" He should have never went and talked to his father. Clearly it hadn't been worth it. Try and be nice and it bites you in the ass in front of nearly all his teammates.

"See, he isn't even comfortable discussing it!" Something in him was telling Scout that he should just get up and leave, but his legs were shaking so bad he couldn't stand. This conversation was quickly crossing into dangerous territory. 

"Shut up, Spook. I'm not talking about this with you," Sniper said, cold and angry, his eyes glancing to Scout as if to remind himself that letting Spy bait him would be a bad idea.

"Oh? And did you have this talk with _him _before trying to force your way into his pants like some drunken teenager?" Sniper did get angry at that, slamming his shades down against the table he sat at with Soldier and Spy, cracking the lens and bending the frame.

"Don't you bloody say that! I would never force him to do anything he didn't wanna do, Spy. He was the one asking for it, verbally mind you." The words were out of Sniper's mouth before Scout could object, leaving him mentally devastated. Some strength returned to his legs and he was able to stand up, hands balled up in fists at his sides. “I... Scout, wait.”

“Don’t.” It was the only thing he could do not to cry in front of his friends just then. Without looking at anyone he left, face red hot and ears burning under what he felt was everyone's eyes watching him.

They were all going to talk about him, he thought to himself miserably. Every single one of them. He decided not to show his face at dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Scout gets hurt, I'll be sure to jerk your heartstrings around plenty :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry though, happy ending is promised.

As the phone hanging in the empty commom room rang, Scout tried his best to work himself into a false cheery mood. Easier said than done. Scout was tired. He was stressed and worried, avoiding not only his father but Sniper too. In fact, he'd been avoiding most everyone for a few days, ever since that embarrassing incident.

"Hello?" Jumping slightly, Scout almost dropped the phone.

"Hi Ma." 

* * *

They caught up for a few minutes before Scout finally worked up the nerve to bring up his problems. Not that she was all too surprised to hear he was having troubles.

"Your brothers fighting? Yeah, all the time, slugger." Scout nodded, knowing she couldn't see him.

"How did you manage to keep us so well behaved? Especially Tommy and Ben?" There was a loud and beautiful laugh on the other line, bringing a smile to Scout's face.

"Those two are thick as thieves but boy could they fight," his Ma said, something in her voice taking him back. He had to fight the urge to go down memory lane. "And you know you were anything but behaved mister."

"Well then, how did you uh... How did you break them up when they got into those really bad fights? Did you have to threaten them?" His mother was silent for a moment, a sign she'd realized what he was really asking.

"Dash, why on earth are you askin me somethin like that out of the blue? Is everything okay out there?" And she was worried.

"It's just, they're all a lot bigger than me, and I do mean all of them, and Tommy and Ben were a lot bigger than you, so I thought if I just did what you would do..."

"Wel, when you boys started growing and got too big to just pull apart I'd just throw myself between you. Don't matter how tall my boys got, they'd never hurt their mama." Dash smiled, considering how that'd look. Him, jumping into a Sniper vs. Spy fight. "But Dash, don't you try nothing that's gonna get you hurt, alright? Is Leo there? He's watching out for you right?" 

"Maaa, I'm not a kid, I don't need anyone to look after me, especially not dad." She laughed again.

"Alright, alright. You tell him to give me a call soon, though, I miss my boys." Dash resisted the urge to gag.

"I gotta go, Ma! I love you," he said, looking around as he heard footsteps nearby.

"I love you too, Sweetie." He hung the phone up, thoughts becoming heavy again until a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Was that your mother," Spy asked, sending Scout a foot into the air.

"Fu- Spy? How long have you been lurking around here?" His father looked awful. 

"Not long, I assure you," Spy said quietly. "Dash-"

"It's fine," Scout interrupted, face getting hot. 

"You didn't even let me finish," Spy pointed out, something like a smile returning to his face. Dash couldn't smile back.

"I didn't have to. I get that you wanna talk with me about it, you and Snipes both, but I need... I just need some time to be angry about it." _Time away from you_, went unsaid.

"I understand."

* * *

As he watched his son walk away, Spy considered what he'd overheard of the conversation Scout had on the phone. Obviously he'd been talking to his mother, Spy caught that much, but about what?Something to do with his brothers and everyone being bigger than him, but Spy had been so shocked at seeing his son for the first time in days to really listen. Maybe Scout was only just realizing the dangers of fighting men who towered over him.

Of course, Spy was always concerned with how small his son was. When he was a baby, Dash had only been in 10th percentile for size, something that surprised Elaine and worried Spy to no end. He hasn't considered that Dash was worred about that too, but his false bravado made it hard to see the boy's real insecurities sometimes.

Thinking back to that look on his son's face, Spy desperately wished to follow after him and say all the things he'd been meaning to sense shaming him in front of their teammates, aa he had been trying to do that sense Scout stormed out but had had no luck finding the boy. Some small part of him stopped Spy, though. A part of him that was saying he didn't know enough about being a father to know when to keep pushing. 

* * *

"Dash? Please, mate, I just wanna talk," Sniper pleaded through the locked door. Scout was still ignoring him and most everyone except for Engi and Pyro, sometimes Medic. And none of them were letting Sniper in anytime soon. Sniper knew he crossed a line, knew Scout was angry and upset with him, but it'd been almost two weeks since he last even seen the little gremlin and he had to apologise and make this right. "Pumpkin, please don't push me away."

"What are you doing here," someone sneered from behind him, making Sniper grimace. He lifted his forehead off the door and turned, eyes raking over the obviously tired Spy.

"If I had to guess, same as you Mate. Groveling." He hadn't gotten around to doing so in his knees yet, but if Scout even so much as opened the door he would in a heartbeat. When had his relationship gotten so serious that he became such a mess whenever Scout wasn't around?

"That's hardly how it's done you imbecilic jarman! How do you even know he's in there?" Despite the fact that Sniper moved to let Spy through, he was still pushed aside. Spy knocked on the door loudly, urgently.

"Go away!" Sniper gave him a look, which would have been smug if not given the circumstances.

"I- Dash? Lapin, I'm terribly sorry for what I said last week. I know you don't feel like forgiving me, least of all looking me in the eyes, but I promised your mother years ago that you would be okay here and I'm starting to think you... Aren't." Sniper knew Scout wouldn't answer, he'd been trying for days with no more than the occasional shout from the other side of this forsaken door. Which is why he was more than a little surprised when he heard the handle click and watched it open just a tiny bit. Scout peered out, looking over them both quickly.

"You're not trying to send me home are ya, cause last I checked we're all on break and there's no rules against staying in my room." He sounded hoarse. Sniper wanted to speak but Scout just backed up, opening the door wider. "You two look like shit."

"I feel like shit, too, Pumpkin." And he really did. Spy entered first but Sniper was quick behind him, half worried he'd be shut out if he wasn't fast enough. Dash's room was dark, the curtains drawn and only letting in thin strips of light that showed boxes over the floor. If one didn't know how he practically lived out of boxes they'd think he was packing up to leave.

"So, you two haven't thrown a single punch and it's been five seconds. Are you going for a record?" Spy glared down at the runner that plopped down on his bed, clearly wanting to say something about the mess of his living space. Instead he settled for a sigh and sat on a sturdy box.

"With ceasefire and most everyone gone, respawn is inactive for the time being. There will be no fighting today." Sniper agreed. He was sick of respawning on his offtime anyway. "We both said things we shouldn't have, Dash. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry." Scout seemed reluctant to trust him, so Sniper decided to speak up too.

"Mate, I'm a right bastard for even getting into it, I should have kept my mouth shut." He eased up slightly, his stiff shoulders relaxing. 

"You assholes have any idea how hard it is loving you both and not wanting to strangle you? Dad, you can't even look this guy in the eyes, can you?" Spy slumped forward slightly, eye twitching before glancing my way as if to prove Scout wrong. His gaze narrowed and he looked back to Scout quickly.

"Cradle robber," he muttered, leaning back when Scout punched his arm.

"Spy! Twenty-four, not 5," he hissed, cheeks red. "If anythin I'm the one preyin on Snipes, he's gotta be what, fifty," Scout joked, tone light but eyes constantly flickering between the two of them.

"If he were fifty and not thirty I'd have killed him for even looking at you." He was actually thirty-three, but, well, Sniper wouldn't blame him for that, he'd likely do the same. Thank god he wasn't twenty years older.

"Oh, fuck off, wanker, you'd be getting a bullet between your eyes before you even got close." Spy turned to him, eyes steadier than before.

"You cannot shoot what you cannot see, and you would not see me coming." Sniper had to dig his nails into his palm to remember that fighting with this bloke is what got him into this mess.

"Piss off," he said, breaking eye contact. He wasn't gonna fall for it today.

"Both of you stop it, or I'll kick you out," Scout snapped, shaking his head.

"Fine. That is not what I came here for anyway. Dash, ceasefire for the holidays ends in just two days, and all of us need to be sharp during the first match back," Spy stopped to glace Sniper's way. "None of us can afford to be distracted, least of all our fastest member."

"You trying to say something, Spook?" Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't-

"Only that dating a hazard outside of work is one thing, but dating one in an environment like this? That's just unacceptable." Now that did it.

"Last I checked you're the one starting fights you can't finish and being a hazard." Spy stood from his box slowly to turn away from Scout and face Sniper.

"I was starting nothing, filthy imbecile. It's my job to protect Dash, especially from men like you." Scout was getting nervous, looking between the two of them.

"Men like me? This whole bad guy who steals away innocent little boys is getting real old, Spook. Me and Scout are grown men, both of us, and no one's doing anything they don't wanna do." Spy didn't look convinced.

"I don't trust you. I never trusted you. From the moment you showed up there was something about you I disliked," Sniper stepped forward, fingers itching to strike but he was holding himself back, barely.

"I didn't exactly like you either. Thank god Scout had his Mum as a role model and not your pompous ass," he spit out, seeing the quick flick of Spy's wrist. He forsaw the blade coming before it actually happened.

Except it didn't hit him, didn't even come close, because standing between the two vicious mercenaries, quivering and holding his hands out wide to keep them apart if they tried stepping forward, was Scout. He'd jumped from the bed and shoved his way between them, no regard for his own safety.

"Respawn is inactive," he said quietly, his breathing a bit erratic. I realized why when I seen where Spy's knife had ended up. Scout had turned his body slightly so that he was facing Sniper more than Spy, but he could see the end of the blade.

"Dash-" Spy grabbed his arm, carefully supporting him as his legs wobbled. The butterfly knife was embedded in Scout's back, looking so menacing for something so small.

"Dash, babes stay focused," Sniper said, taking his other arm when Scout started slipping to the floor. "We need to get him to the infirmary!"

"You boys need to go get Medic ready is what you need to do," the deeply accented voice of Engi came from the door. He always did show up when something was going down.

"Engineer, he's-"

"Get down to Medic, I'll carry him," Engi said, moving me aside to get ahold of Scout and pick him up. Meanwhile, Scout looked so confused, eyes not really focusing on any of us. "Dag nabbit, you boys get going!"

* * *

Medic had saved the lecture for later when Engi came in with Scout, interrupting Spy and Sniper's explanation of what had happened. They were quicker thanks to his extra weight but he hasn't been far behind. 

Engi was the only one allowed to stay and help Medic, leaving Spy out in the hall with Sniper. He wasn't sure what was worse, stabbing his own son or then being stuck with this- No. He knew which was worse, and it wasn't sitting here next to Sniper. That was easy in comparison to...

Dash had been so quick, slipping in front of Spy with that agility he'd always had from the time he was little older than a bebe, that Spy didn't even realize his blade hadn't reached Sniper until Dash had spoke, oh so quietly. His aim, arm striking out, hadn't needed his sight from years of precision, so he'd kept eye contact with Sniper the whole time. How he wished he'd glanced down just once before foolishly stabbing.

Respawn wasn't active, most everyone was gone from the base, including Heavy who often assisted Medic in surgery when the need arose. The need had arose. What was happening in there right now? He had been aiming for Sniper's gut when he struck, a petty move for someone of his caliber, but Scout was smaller than Sniper, shorter. His frame was narrow, that of a runners, putting Spy's blade closer to his ribs than stomach. Right between the ribs, perhaps. Had he felt the blade ripping through him, tearing through sinew and cartilage? Spy felt sick.

"That in there wasn't your fault," Sniper said from beside him, not lifting his head. At first Spy was certain he was just lamenting or speaking to himself, maybe without realizing, until the Aussie's gaze shifted up, just enough. "Scout's gonna be fine, he's been through a lot worse than this back in Boston, or so I've heard. He'll be just fine."

"Wether he is fine or not does not erase blame. I... hurt my boy, today." My god, if he isn't fine... If he does not survive! Oh god, Dash! 

"Mate, your thoughts are clear as day. He'll be fine. He'll walk on outa there good as new, maybe punch you, might punch me too, and be right as rain." Spy was not as certain. He wasn't even sure Sniper was believing his own words.

The minutes ticked by, neither of them speaking save for the occasional no when one of them asked if that sounded like the door opening. Spy was losing all sense of sanity, falling further into his own little hell every second that passed. 

When at last the doors did open if was just Engi coming out, urging them both to their feet. He didn't speak, though, just walked right past them and let the door swing shut behind him. Spy shot a terrified glance his way, and then at Sniper, before horror set in. _Dash_!

Sniper was behind him as he rushed in, heart beating so quick he thought it might explode from his chest. Seven years. That's how long he had with his son. Was he doomed to only get seven years? That was his punishment, wasn't it? Spy walked out on him and now that he wanted to be a father the universe was laughing cruely, fate taking away his-

"Geez, doc, can't you just use the medi gun, that hurts like hell!" Spy was speechless, every ounce of his sanity returning in one pained and yet relieved gasp. Scout looked up, hand clutched at his bandaged torso while Medic wrapped them. "You alright, Dad?"

Spy was on him, arms around his thin frame in a second as he pulled him close. Medic frantically tried pulling him off, shouting about leaving his patient alone, but Sniper put a hand on his shoulder and Medic seemed to calm, understanding that Spy needed this. Scout winced a little but put an uncertain arm around Spy's shoulder.

"I'm _sorry_," he cried, voice cracking. "Dash, I'm sorry. I am an awful father, I almost..." Almost killed you, he wanted to say, but instead he let go and gripped Dash's arms. "Never do that again!"

"I couldn't exactly let you two kill each other today, alright? Just... Just shut up about it. And don't tell Ma!" When Elaine hears about this she's going to do so much worse than stab him, Spy realized. He hurt her baby, her youngest baby. He'd have to change his name again, move to a new base. No where would be safe for Leo Lefebvre. She'll know the second they next talk. Mothers like her can smell the fear on you!

"All of you, out. I need to finish dressing this wound." Sniper came over and squeezed Scout's hand, giving him a small nod. Spy didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay right here and hold his son's hand and not let him get hurt ever again. He wanted to, but he didn't. He reluctantly let go and stepped back, giving Medic space to work. Scout was right, he's a grown man who can take care of himself and he doesn't need Spy to hold his hand and fuss over him. A hand caught his jacket sleeve, stopping him.

"Can you stay and just... Can you stay?" On second thought, what's a few more minutes of babying? Spy sat down, taking Scout's hand and holding it tightly. Adult or no, Dash was his boy. That same little bebe who he once held in his arms when he was just a day old. Sure he was taller now, more narrow than most boys his age, but he was Spy's boy nonetheless. 

"Scout, what does Sniper mean when he says you've been through worse than this in Boston," he says carefully, not letting go of Scout's hand when he stills.

"Um," he squeaked. "Funny story..."


End file.
